Funds are requested for partial support of the Fifth international Conference on the Neuronal Ceroid-Lipofuscinoses (NCL). This conference has become the primary forum for the presentation of new data on NCL research. Neuronal ceroid-lipofuscinoses (Batten disease) are a group of inherited, progressive neurological disorders characterized by motor sensory deterioration, visual failure, severe mental retardation, and seizures. The pathological hallmark of this disorder is the accumulation of autofluorescent lipopigments known as ceroids in the brain and other tissues. It is a very common neurogenetic disorder affecting infants and children. Some estimates indicate that in, the United States, this disorder is more prevalent than all the sphingolipidoses combined. Although this disease entity has been recognized for more than 100 years, the biochemical defect is still unknown, and there is no specific method for diagnosis. The first international conference on this subject that the principal investigator organized, held in 1987, has sparked much collaborative research activity in this field. Currently rapid progress is being made in understanding the biochemical defect, gene localization and prenatal diagnosis of this disorder. The planned conference will bring together scientists of different disciplines and research interests to exchange information about these advances. The funds requested are specifically for the travel and lodging expenses of the invited speakers.